


True Love

by SKAllen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biblical References, Dark Magic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAllen/pseuds/SKAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the ancient Hebrew there are three definitions of love. True love contains all three. How do Emma and Regina stand up to this test? set off of season 4 finale, Emma did not tell Hook she loved him.  Only Regina.   I wrote this before season 5,  so... it is totally different. One Shot SwanQueen. I do not own OUAT but I have fun with the characters. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

 

 

 

**Raya- friendship**

 

> _This is the very best way to love. Put your life on the line for your friends. **John 15:13 (MSG)**_

* * *

 

The best friend I have in this world is gone. Disappeared from my sight because she wanted to see me happy.  Now I can’t be happy because she is gone. What cruel twist is this?  I stared at the Dagger in the middle of the road.  Emma’s mother sobbing in her father’s arm.  The man she loves standing helpless there unable to take action. Then there's  Robin…

I stepped forward and lifted the dagger in my hands.  She did this for me, and it should be me to return this piece of her soul to her.  “Emma Swan I summon thee.”  I said my voice as well as my hands shaking as I spoke.

“Where…” Snow asked but trailed off as a strong gust pushed us back.  Emma stood in front of us winded.

I smiled, she was here, she was safe… and now we had to get that Merlin.  “I think this belongs to you.”  I said handing her the dagger.

She took it in her hands and read the inscription on it.  “This is so surreal.”  she whispered  and produced a sheath for it at her hip.  “Thank you.” she said reaching out to touch my shoulder.

I watched her closely for  the next few days as we scoured the story books in Belle’s library.  I came across a book, it was a book of religion that wasn’t the bible it was a book about love.  I know it isnt’ exactly what I had been searching for, but it was small, pocket sized even, so I put it in my pocket, just as Emma shouted.  “Got it!”  

“What is it?”  I asked coming closer to her.

“Merlin is not part of your enchanted forest.  He is from Camelot.  He… I knew I remembered that name.. They always say he occupies so many different realms all at the same  time.  He has been on almost every fantasy show I have seen.”

I looked at the story as Belle began an internet cross reference. I read on and began recognizing some features from modern times within his story.  The pillars of stones and the Druids…   “I think I know where to find him…” Both Belle and I said at the same time.

Emma looked at us both expectantly. “England?”  she asked. The two of us nodded. “Great, Let’s get going.”

“Wait Emma… Camelot is a lost city in every realm.”  I said.

“We can start with Stonehenge can’t we?” Emma said.

“I suppose… But who will go?”  Belle asked.

“My moms of course,”  Henry piped up. Of course… it almost went without saying.

“I dont’ think so…” Emma said.

“What?” I asked in shock.

She turned to face me seriously. “Henry needs you here.” Emma said.

“You’re not leaving without me!”  I shouted back.  I didn’t know why I needed to shout but I couldn’t let her leave me again.  She was my only friend.  She gave me everything and I couldn’t let that go. “Snow and David can hold down the fort while we’re gone.  We are partners, remember?”

Hook gave me a look as if he understood.  of course he did, he loved her.  “Regina is right.  I will go with you as well.” Emma turned to face him.

“No… I need you here, in case we need to send for something in another realm.  I have a feeling Merlin is going to have some requirements for us, and we won’t be able to get it here.”

I nodded, more in relief than in agreement.  I still didn’t want to spend any more time with Hook than what was required. “Aye, “  was all that Pirate could say.  there was no fault in her logic and then we dispersed making preparations to leave for England.

That night, as I undressed, I found the book once more that I had pocketed I dressed for bed, and settled in and opened it.

* * *

> **_There is no greater power than love.  God is love, therefore there is no greater power than He. God gave us His children this gift of love and intimacy. The truest love comes in a trinity. Raya, ahava and Dod.  That is friendship, trust, and intimacy. Does your love/partnership stand to this test?_ **

* * *

 “What are you reading?”  Robin asked placing a kiss on my shoulder.I smiled sure that yes My love was true… well… I decided to put it to the test.

“A book about the truest love.”  I answered.

“Are we in it?”  he asked with a smirk.  I smiled yes we can be friends.

“It’s about God, the one magical being in this realm.”  I said.  I wanted to continue talking but he was kissing me right where I liked.  I moaned and dropped the book.  We could talk later.

We never did finish talking about anything… there was just so much time to make up for. I still had so much to learn about Robin.  but that is exciting! surely that part is secondary right?

A few days later I had to say goodbye to my love.  I watched Emma and Hook walk toward the Diner the day we were to leave.  They were tensed.  It was unusual, because Emma and Hook truly were friends first and foremost. They paused just outside.  I picked up my bag and headed toward the counter to pay.   The door opened so Leroy could exit, and their voices carried into the diner. “I just can’t anymore okay? We’ll talk when it’s all over.  I just don’t think I can right now.”  I heard her say.

I raised my brow and went back to the booth sitting next to Henry.  “What’s with those two?”  I asked signaling to his mother.  

He shrugged. “Ma’s been different ever since she took in the darkness. She fights it, but it is easier for her to get mad at him than anyone else.  He just takes it, like he understands.”

I nodded, “that’s because he does.”  I said as Robin and Roland return from the bathroom.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come along?”  Robin asked.

“Who will take care of Roland?”I asked,  "I can’t let anything happen to you, please stay.”

“I think I’d step on The Savior's toes anyway.  She seems to hate me just as much as she hates Hook.” Robin said with a chuckle.

The bell chimed and the two walked in.  Hook’s countenance was dejected. And Emma was transformed.  “Emma…”  I said with a gasp.

“Don’t… Let’s go.”  She said and came toward Henry and held him close. “I love you Kid. Don’t you forget it.”

“I know Ma, I love you too.”  Henry said, then turned to hug me.  I held on to my son for as long as I could, then walked out behind the blonde.  

We drove in silence for a while until I couldn’t take it anymore.  I needed my friend and no dark magic was going to take that away from me. “What was that all about?”

“What?”  She said finally seeming to relax a bit.

“What happened?  You told me you loved him back in the Enchanted Forest.  What happened?”

“I feel nothing Regina.  Nothing!”

“You can’t have lost your ability to love already, Rumplestilskin's blackened heart was a result of four hundred years of being who he was.  You have only been this a week.”

“Were you missing these past few weeks?  My heart has the largest capacity for darkness. “There it is… all in there. I’m not strong enough to fight this.”  Emma said gesturing to her chest.

She talked to me.  Through out the rest of the drive, how she was feeling why she thought it was happening.  I listened because that is what I always did when Emma needed me to listen.  She did it for me… Friendship… **Raya**.  Yes.

* * *

**Ahavah - security**

> _There is no room in love for fear. Well-formed love banishes fear. Since fear is crippling, a fearful life—fear of death, fear of judgment—is one not yet fully formed in love. **[1 John 4:18](http://www.kingjamesbibleonline.org/1-John-4-18/) (MSG)**_

* * *

The plane flight had been long and we decided to stay at a hotel before we headed to Stonehenge.  That place is said to have so much magic.  I pulled out my phone and called Robin the moment we entered the room.  “Hey!  what are you up to?”  I asked.

 

“I’m here… with Zelena.  Keeping her company.”  He said.  my blood ran cold.  

 

“Why are you with her?” I asked.

 

“She’s having my baby Regina.”  he said.

 

“She can go a day without seeing you Robin.”  I answered

 

He sighed.  “Not this again… Regina please…”  I heard her laughing in the background.  “Can I call you when I leave?”  He asked.

 

“No, I’m off to bed. “  I said and hung up the phone.  My mind raced, what could they be doing together? I paced the room as Emma put her things down absently.  She sat on her bed and watched me pace the room.

 

“He isn’t going to cheat on you… It’s Robin  Hood.”  she said.

 

I looked at her.  “I feel strange… I feel wrong.  It doesn’t feel right Emma.”

 

“Maybe you should have stayed.”  She said with a shrug.

 

I stopped pacing the room.  “Is that what you really want.  You want to do this alone?”  I asked. “Because Emma I couldn't live with myself if I let you come here alone.  I need you home safe, not only for Henry, but for me too.”

 

“There is no one I'd rather do this with." She said and she stood to face me. "There isn't anyone I trust more." A surge of, I don't know... Pure... Affection ran through me, and I found myself wrapping my arms around Emma. As I do, I realize that this is the first time we had ever embraced.

 

"I cannot lose my best friend." Emma tentatively wrapped her arms around me, and it felt right. Why had I never done this before? I held on, just a little tighter for just a little longer, and I felt her squeeze and cradle her head in the crook of my neck. "You are part of my happy ending."

 

I leaned back and saw Emma's smiling face. "We will not fail." I smiled back. "Swan and the Queen til the end."

 

"That sounded like a line of a buddy film." I said moving away from her and back to my bed.

 

She laughed. It had been so long since I'd heard that sound. "This would make a great plot. SwanQueen and the search for Merlin."

 

"SwanQueen?" I asked locating the little book I had been reading.

 

"It's our Ship."  She said flopping down on the bed.  Then she giggled, "Our FriendShip."

 

I took my pillow and tossed it at her. "Goof."

 

"Your goof..."  She said. My goof... I smirked and I started to read my book again.

* * *

> _Trust in God with all you do. Trust is the most tangible facet of love. When you trust in your love, your partner, wholly... With never a question, it is a God given gift._
> 
> _Think about it, This person as your partner, you will trust with your heart, your mind, your soul, your body... your children..._

* * *

"Your mom's right here reading. Hold on." Emma said handing over her phone. I had forgotten to call my child.  

 

I smiled gratefully and reached for the phone," Henry!"

 

"Hey mom, how was your flight?" He asked.

 

"Extremely unnerving... I much rather travel by car," I answered.

 

"How is she really?" He asked, his voice full of concern for his mother.  I looked at Emma, she sighed and headed to the bathroom.

 

"She is actually being more herself," I answered. He sighed in relief.

 

"Be careful." He said just as she came out again.

 

"We will. I love you Henry."

 

"Love you too mom." He said, I handed the phone back to a Emma. She spoke to him a bit more, and I went back to my reading.

> * * *
> 
> _The truest love is largely comprised of trust.  Friendship gets you to that Level of Trust, that no matter how badly you mess up The other person knows they can trust you implicitly.  How much do you trust your partner?_
> 
> * * *

 I read that last passage and thought of Robin.  I couldn’t even trust him around Zelena… I’m insane right?  It’s Robin hood.  He is a man of honor… but then again when he thought she was Marian.  He cheated with me….

 

“Hey…”  Emma said startling me out of my thoughts.”

 

“Hey,”  I answered.  “I’m sorry what was that?”

 

“Tomorrow, I don’t know what will happen, or what we will find I want you to know, I have your back.  You have always had mine, and you sacrificed so much already.”

 

I reached out and took her hand and smiled.  There was a strange tingling in my fingers and she bit her lip waiting for my response.  “I trust you with everything I have Swan.  Let’s get our savior back.”

 

She smiled brilliantly, and I realized how much I missed seeing that.  I smiled back reflexively and I felt a rippling belief course through me. Swan… _**Ahavah**_ , yes.

* * *

 

_**Dod - intimacy** _

__

 

> _The feelings I get when I see the high mountain ranges_
> 
> _—stirrings of desire, longings for the heights—_
> 
> _Remind me of you,_
> 
> _and I’m spoiled for anyone else!_
> 
> _Your beauty, within and without, is absolute,_
> 
> _dear lover, close companion._
> 
> _You are tall and supple, like the palm tree,_
> 
> _and your full breasts are like sweet clusters of dates._
> 
> _I say, “I’m going to climb that palm tree!_
> 
> _I’m going to caress its fruit!”_
> 
> _Oh yes! Your breasts_
> 
> _will be clusters of sweet fruit to me,_
> 
> _Your breath clean and cool like fresh mint,_
> 
> _your tongue and lips like the best wine. Song of Songs 7:9 - (MSG)_

* * *

On the Flight Back to Boston from Heathrow.  I marveled at the extreme change in my relationship with Emma.  Emma… I smirked to myself at how easily the name seemed to calm my soul.  I looked over at the sleeping woman on my right and Reached out to take her hand.  She laced her fingers with mine reflexively.  As if my hand was meant to be there all along.  I smiled and reached for the little book  I had forgotten it in the excitement of the days. But If I didn’t know what I had before, This little book would confirm it.

* * *

> _Dod, the third aspect of love is Intimacy. It is that love connection where partners become one. Where touch becomes  necessary for both as you seek refuge in each other for connection, protection Comfort pleasure and procreation.  God Gave us this ultimate expression of love to connect us eternally…_

* * *

With Robin, there was no Dod.  Yes we had sex… but it wasn't this, nothing at all like what this book described.  It was purely physical Animal attraction.  Which I assume will surely fade in time, and then there was his connection to my sister.  I wondered if what happened between Emma and I in the last days qualified…  I’m sure it did.  That’s why what happened at Stonehenge brought her back to me.

 

Connection Emma and I already shared that. It was Henry, it was our friendship, it was our trust.  but physically that was never us.  not until that embrace at the hotel.  Emma awoke that night with a nightmare.  I rushed to her side and held her.  I soothed away her fears and stroked her clammy forehead.  “It was the worst nightmare, I’d ever had.”

 

“How so?”  I asked as I rocked her.

 

”Because I had it all.  I was happy But it can’t happen that way.  and the Darkness came and took it all away.”

 

I pressed my lips to her forehead and she stiffened. I prepared to let her go but she held me tighter and turned her face toward mine. Then she kissed me.  To my surprise, and hers I think, we stayed that way longer than it was appropriate, if there was an appropriate amount of time to press your lips against your best friend and have it not be weird.  Neither of us pulled away disgusted we just took it for what it was.  and once she drifted back to sleep.  I stayed with her and laid awake Thinking about what had just happened and Robin and I texted him before I slept to say that His child should not be born in that cell and we would discuss Zelena’s fate when we arrived at Storybrooke.

 

_**Robin: what about us?** _

__

_Me: We will discuss that as well._

Protection This is always something we have done. We shield each other from everything.  It’s what friends do. Merlin had been imprisoned in Camelot. in a room completely devoid of magic by the druids he had so tormented between the many realms.  The Druids were gods, and did not like the mysticism surrounding Merlin.

 

A child, maybe around Henry’s age had befriended the old mage.  she was half Druid half human. She came to us as we studied the pillars of stone trying to get clues as to how to find the old buzzard.  The impish Blond teen stood by one of the pillars.  Leaning as if the rocks weren't precariously placed.  as if there weren't plaques all over the parks stating that you shouldn't lean on the stone as they may tumble. “You know, the center of the Henge is the most magical place in this Realm.”  she said

 

Emma whirled to face the child and eyed her suspiciously.  “Where did you come from Kid?”

 

“You have magic.”  She simply said.  “And it is dark… what do you want?”

 

Emma narrowed her eyes and we both walked closer to the child.  “How do you know we have magic?”

 

“We've been waiting for you.”  The girl said , her heavy irish lilt coating her words.

 

“We?”  I asked.

 

“The old man said you would be looking for him… but you need your magic.”

 

“”What’s your name kid?”

 

“Kyna, and I know your friend Merlin.”  The child said.

 

I reached out to take Emma’s arm as she started toward Kyna.  “  Do you think it's’ safe to follow some random child?”  I asked.

 

“You are Emma and Regina.  The Apprentice is dead and Emma holds the heart of Darkness within her and she wishes to vanquish it… right?”

 

Emma  and I gave each other a look and I let go of her. She places a hand on my shoulder and trails it down my arm to my hand the most connection we’d had since the night before and I felt the tingles coursed through me again. “Lead the way kid.”

 

We headed to dead center of the circles of stone and immediately Emma’s countenance  shifted.  all around us, the world shifted and it was as if there were many different realms at once.  many different things happening  at the same time in the same place. It was confusing until I realized that this was an intersection of all of the realms.  The stones were doorways to them all. Kyna led the way through a set of pillars and we found ourselves face to face with a dragon far greater and even more fierce than Maleficent.

 

“Regina look out!”  Emma shouted  Knocking me to the side and shielding me with her body.  She looked at me and blinked.  She searched my face and said “Regina?”

 

“What?”  I asked and looked at her.  she looked so powerful she glowed.  the Dark and light magic warred in her eyes.  I could see it. Her magic was fighting back but it was losing the battle.  “We have to get to Merlin!”

 

She nodded and kissed my lips again just as the night before as if she were trying to convey something to me.  I puzzled at the act when Kyna  shouted for us.  “Are you going to snog all day or help me with this beast?”

 

Emma stood and raised her hands.  I raised mine and bound the beast clipping its wings in the process.  The beast reeled in pain and breathed out it’s fire.  The fire hit me in the back and I fell to the cursed fire.  “Regina!”  Emma shouted and came toward me closing her fist and crushing the beast's skull.

 

“Cor!” Kyna breathed and came over to us.  “We don’t have much time.  My Da will be here in no time, you've killed his watch dog and he will want you to pay.”

 

Emma Lifted me.  I screamed in pain but held on as Emma ran with me through the forest.  “Let me stay somewhere.  I’ll only slow you down.”  I said.

 

“No way… You’re coming with me.”  She said and took me over to a little pond.  “Sit, I’ll do something for your pain.”  She said.

 

I nodded and looked down at my reflection in the mirror.  I looked so much older.  I looked my actual age.  I didn't look horrible but I look near seventy, much like my mother had looked.  “This realm exposes your true nature.”  Kyna said.  I looked to her and finally noticed she was dressed like a human girl on one half of her body and  had fairy like wings on the other side.

 

“You are half human.”  I said. wincing as Emma moved some of the fabric from my back and she put her hands over my wound.

 

“yes, well I’d look mighty comical flying in circles” She said.

 

I looked at Emma and her eyes were changing.  One was black as night and the other was still the truest green. “Feeling better?””

 

“A little.”

 

“Lets get a move on, we want to reach Merlin before my Da catches us.”  Kyna said and we ran.  “Old Man!”

 

“Kyna… No!”  Merlin said from inside.  then we were surrounded by Druids.  How in the world were we to  defeat all of these gods.   Emma reacted and flashed out with her light magic and they all flew fifty feet back.. “Good, you still have use of your white magic.  we may not be late yet.”  Merlin said.

 

“We need you to vanquish that dagger.”

 

“Have you brought my hat?” He asked.

 

I pulled it out of my bag and handed it to Merlin.  He tapped Emma on the head and she fell into my arms.  I winced but lowered her to the floor. “How will you do it?”

 

“I am to destroy it once and for all, though Miss Swan may not survive this.”  My chest felt compressed.  

 

“I cannot lose her, Please do something.” I said.  no.. she promised I would have my happy ending she can’t leave me she can’t I love her.

 

“Please help me keep the druids at bay.  Only her white magic will free me, so I hope this does not fail.”  Merlin said and I reached out and touched her cheek lovingly. Then I turned and fired a fireball to an approaching Irish God.

 

Comfort Emma and I comforted each other just by being in each other’s presence.  We always have.  Even when I felt threatened by her, when I knew who she was, I was comforted by the fact that the Curse would soon break.  maybe I wanted it to break.  As Merlin worked ripping that darkness out of her.  all I wanted to do was be there to comfort her.  I turned to watch and the magic within her.  all of it light and dark had left her completely  “What are you doing!”  I screamed as Merlin Took her magic and Freed himself , Then Turned and Laid waste to all approaching druids with it.  “NO!”  I screamed and ran to her.

 

I felt her and I couldn't feel her pulse I couldn't feel her breaths.  “I’m sorry Regina.”  He said

 

“You Took her essence from her.  everything she was!”  I screamed touching her chest where her heart no longer beat..  “Emma please come back… Come back!”  I sobbed.  I pounded at her chest.  “I can’t go on without you, I can’t please come back… I love you Please.  I need to tell you .”

 

“This land is rich with magic…” Merlin said.  “I trust you can make your way back to Stonehenge.  I’ll leave you to pay your respects. Come along Kyna.”

 

That insidious mage left me here.  The love of my life dead at my feet.  I reached out and stroked Emma's hair. and  had to kiss her lips one last time.  I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers just as she had done me I gave her everything I had, everything because I knew I’d never love like this again.  It was not meant to be.

 

My very first clue, was that my back had healed completely.  The pain was gone and I knew it was healed because Emma’s arms wrapped around me, and her lips parted and out of relief I let her kiss me thoroughly.  There was no talking to be done and the soft tender goodbye turned into an invitation to my happiness.

 

“that bastard knew I loved you.”  I murmured.

 

Emma laughed.  “He knew I loved you. but I suppose when you’re sucking out someone’s soul you get to know what they love pretty fast.”

 

“What was it like to be striped of your magic?”

 

”He only took enough to free himself.”  Emma said softly running her fingers through my hair.  “Let’s get out of here huh?”

 

I smiled and nodded and pulled her up from the floor to head to Stonehenge.

* * *

> _Pleasure Pleasure is something that intimacy thrives upon.  if it isn't pleasurable, then it won’t happen as often as it should to receive that connection protection and comfort that we need._

* * *

Pleasure is something that Robin is certainly good at giving. We stepped out of the bug back in Storybrooke heroes once again.  The gathering at Granny’s was as always jovial.

Robin saw me and grinned as he saw me Pulling me in for a hug.  Emma and I had been not so much ignoring what had happened, but not thinking about what we would do once we got back.  “Regina I’m gonna go talk to Killian.”

I jerked out of Robins Grasp and looked to her.  I gave her a meaningful look and she nodded imperceptibly and I smiled.  “Regina… I want to… maybe we should hold off until we know what this new child will do to our dimension.”

 

“Okay..”  Was all I said and walked away.

 

“You don’t understand Regina… I..”

 

“You want to break up with me until you know that your child won’t affect our relationship.  Your child already has.  Robin, you are an honorable man. kind of... and you are dedicated to your family, that is admirable.  go be a family man.  I have found my happy ending.  and it isn't with any man.  It is all about the choices I make.  I choose me.”  I said and I walked away to my family.  

My son, my friends the idiots they all embraced me..  I caught a glimpse of  Emma and Killian outside.  They were arguing heatedly.  I headed in that direction.  “It wasn't about magic Killian.  I just, I can’t pretend anymore.  I do feel something for you, but I am in love with someone else.”

 

“You've met someone?  and you’re in love already?”  He said astonished.

 

“Oh, I’ve known her much longer than I’ve known you.”  Emma stated and I walked all the way through the door now.

 

“I should have known.”  He said shaking his head “At least she is easy on the eyes.”  He mumbled walking away to his boat.

 

“Killian?”

 

“Goodbye Swan.”  He said without looking back.  She started to follow him but I touched her hand and was electrified.

 

Emma turned to face me and her saddened eyes darkened as her pupils dilated.  she smirked and leaned forward to kiss me. I returned the kiss gladly wrapping my arms around her shoulders.  “Lets not go back in there.”  she murmured.

 

“Where should we go?”  I asked.

 

“Lets go home.”  she said and I smiled teleporting us directly to my bedroom.

* * *

 

Procreation Something you’d think Emma and I have absolutely no chance of, but I knew, True love’s kiss heals any wound and reverses any curse… including one I had inflicted upon myself so many years ago.  That night, after we made our escape to our own universe, Emma and I connected many times over, with magic, without magic, and I can almost tell you the moment I felt life settle in my womb.

 

I was overcome weeks later when there was a confirmation.  No one but Emma and I were aware of the physical turn in our relationship.  Henry and Hook knew we were dating.  The two idiots noticed a change and the closer friendship that Emma and I had.  But This would be a shock to everyone’s system but mine. “I looked at the pregnancy test in my hands and smiled at it.  Then I walked to the door of the en suite and looked at Emma who lay naked under my sheets..

 

She looked over at me and moaned.  “Did I ever tell you how much I love seeing you in my clothes?”  I looked down at the over sized men's white t’shirt that Emma liked to wear to bed when she came over.

 

“It was the first thing I found…”  I said then I grinned.  “Close your eyes.”

 

“Why?”  She asked closing them anyway ‘cause she trusts me..

 

“I have a surprise for you.”  I said walking back to the bed lifting the shirt over my head and slipping in under the sheets with her. “Okay, open now.”  I said holding out the pregnancy test for her to see.

 

“What’s this?” she asked.

 

“Do you remember when I said I had cursed myself into infertility?”  She nodded.  Well you fixed it in England.  You healed my body and rid it of all the curses.”

 

She sat up and looked at the positive sign on the test.  “Holy shit!  I can do that?”

 

I laughed and nodded.  “I felt it happen that first night.”

 

She laughed, “This is awesome!”

 

I smiled.  “you think so?”

 

“I know so!”  She said and I smiled and snuggled into her.  my hip hit something hard on the bed.  I reached down and pulled the little book out and smiled. “I saw you reading it… I was curious.”

 

“What did you think?”  I asked.

 

“We got this.” She said with a grin.   I smiled and kissed her soundly, allowing myself to get carried away by our passions. As we made love that night all I could think was Swan **Dod** … Yes

 

_**\----{----@ End** _

 

 


End file.
